Hui Jin Magic Blade
Hui Jin Magic Blade (Platinum-ranked magic weapon, R=305) A living magic blade type weapon that Yue Yang received after his bout with the Bronze-Ranked Skeletal Dragon and the Sliver-Ranked Magma Lord. The core of the Magma Golem and the magic crystal of the Skeletal Dragon fused with the melted ‘egg sword’ to become this weapon. (Yue Yang confirms it is alive, R=141) Tāo Tiè Blade (Holy Level Earth Divine Weapon, R=601) Evolved version off "Hui Jin Magic Blade" by fusing 3 high-ranked orbs & a holy level artifact Demon Mirror. Holy Level Divine Soldier Divine Soldiers were normally beast-shaped. For Hui jin Magic Blade to become a Divine Soldier, it needed to be in a type of living state. Even if it was metallic life form, it would still have a life, or else he would not succeed.Yue Yang had killed Thousand Goblin King inside the world of snow and obtained a Scarlet Demon Orb. With the Orb of the Dark Gold Specter, that the Phoenix Sisters killed, and the Orb of the Golden Shadow, he had three different types of orbs. Yue Yang prepared to purify them, to combine them with Hui Jin Magic Blade and give it life, becoming a Divine Soldier. Naturally, there needs to be many things in between them. For example, he needed large amounts of fresh blood and a living battle doll. Only this could truly level up Hui Jin Magic Blade into a Divine Soldier. The Demonic Mirror was not alive but it was similar to being alive and evolve by sucking blood. Moreover, the more frightening thing was that it had intelligence. After drinking the blood of countless sacrifices, it had developed a special spirit that kept demanding for blood. From a human’s point of view, the Demonic Mirror could be counted as a living creature with an extremely sinister spirit. The other condition for refining was a huge amount of blood. The blood pool contained the blood of hundreds of Heaven Realm Draconians and tens of thousands of Wyverns. Although the Demonic Mirror had absorbed half of it, Yue Yang predicted that killing the male Heaven Realm Draconians should be enough. Hui Jin Magic Blade gradually merged with the Demonic Mirror so Yue Yang also threw in the three Demon Orbs. The Blazing Core and the Demon Dragon Crystal that were originally inside Hui Jin Magic Blade had already grown. They were not on par with the three Demon Orbs but they also contained a certain might. At this time, the Demonic Mirror, three Demon Orbs, Blazing Core and the Demon Dragon Crystal were being refined by Nirvana Flames so they could not not merge together. They all had a will and were not willing to merge with others, but hey had no choice. If they did not agree to Yue Yang’s will, they would forever disappear. On one side, Yue Yang was transmitting the Innate Invisible Qi and on the other was using Nirvana Flames to refine the Hui Jin Magic Blade, Demonic Mirror, three Demon Orbs and the two nucleus as they began to merge. Appearance beast form It was a weapon and also a beast. It carried a sinister appearance that was never before seen from the monsters of Tong Tian Tower. This was from a draconic monster that Yue Yang had seen before he was sent to this world. It long horns pointed to the sky. Its sharp fangs devoured a person. Its size was close to a lion and its hair seemed to look like spikes. At the same time, it had a tail that was fill of barbs. The blood sucking gem that was inlaid on the Demonic Mirror had become its eyes. The three Demon Orbs had become the magic crystal, that continuously rotated on its head without stopping. The Blazing Core and Demon Dragon Crystal had merged together to become its heart. Its two sides were like a lion, but they were clearly made from fragments of the Demonic Mirror, as they glowed with sinister red light. Its tail was forever ignited with demonic fire and goblin fire. The world inside the Demonic Mirror had become its stomach. If it could not bite its enemy to death, it could at least swallow a hundred people. If it were to evolve again the world inside would definitely expand and become a bottomless stomach. sword form also known as its Tao Tie form, the head was the blade and the mouth, tongue and teeth were the blade edge. held the waist as its four limbs and tail extended, merging with the head, teeth and tongue. It had become a half-sawtoothed half-crescent heavy saber. skills and stuff Weapon Runes: Blood Absorb: A heaven rune that allows the weapon to absorb blood. (R=305) Ability Absorb: A heaven rune that allows the weapon to absorb abilities. (R=305) Weapon Skills Form Change: has a sword form, a beast form, and can instantly changed shape and wrapped Yue Yang’s arm. It had tightly wrapped his arm that there were no seams and even look like his natural skin. (R=601) Non-Official Skills: [Sun-Flare] – Embedding Qi into his weapons he gains the power to burst a heatwave capable of melting steel into metal slags. (R=104) [Buzz-Saw] – A surge of Innate Qi is unleashed and the weapon shakes with an air current wave immediately. (R=103) [Absorb Energy] – Can drain energy to evolve the quality of the blade. [Fire Blade] – By enchanting his weapon with fire from his Yang pole, his blade gains fire damage. (R=190) Weapon Attributes: Fire (Magma Lord) Darkness (Undead Skeletal Dragon) Category:Items Category:Weapons